Lover's Quarrel: Fight for Hinata's love
by hinatauzumakimi3
Summary: Naruto starts developing feelings for hinata but emotions arise even more when he has a rival for his love...Warning: Ima perv...
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

'_thinking'_

**Disclaimer**-I do not own naruto if I did he would b traumatized from rape u know the deal

This story takes place after Naruto came back after 3 years of training ok! Yosh! The reason I wanted to write this story its cause I love it when boys are jealous and fight over girls its so cute! And hinata's just so kawaii i couldn't resist!

* * *

It was 2:00am and one certain blond haired shinobi still couldn't get to sleep. His head was clouded by a certain Hyuuga heiress. His thoughts swam freely for a while until a naked image of Hinata gave him a nosebleed! 

"AHH! Why did I have to kiss her!" Naruto screamed, while shaking his head, trying to get the sexy image out of his head. He mentally sighed as his head fell onto his pillow.

"Damn that Kiba..."

**FLASHBACK** **_-Training GROUNDS-_**

_"OI Naruto come on! Try to see if I can dodge your rasengan!" Yelled Kiba, while Naruto was trying to walk home._

_"Nah Kiba, its too dangerous..." The blonde said calmly as he tried to walk away again._

_"CHIKEN!" The dog boy taunted_

_Naruto twitched at his remark "I'm...not...going to stoop so low." He mentally said to himself._

_"K-Kiba-kun..," Hinata said in a chance it might stop his teasing._

_"You know I'm stronger than you, and you just don't want to look like a loser in front of Hinata-chan!!! Coward!" Kiba's taunting about how better he was than Naruto continued._

_It was at that moment that the last strand of regret left Naruto's head.That did it. Naruto wasn't just gonna take that. "KIBAAAAAAAA!" He yelled as he charged straight towards Kiba, Trying to land a punch at the smirking boy until a lavender figure stepped into his path._

_He tried to stop himself from hurting Hinata but when he slowed down-he tripped on a pebble.(clumsy baka) His body leaned forward, slowly launching itself towards Hinata's body until..._

_SMOOCH_

_As if by instinct his lips brushed against hers. Hinata's eyes shot up as the blonde's eyes closed trying to bring her into the romantic trance he was in._

**KUKUKU...Way to go Kit!**

_"Eh?" Naruto eyes opened, realizing what he had just done. He pulled away from Hinata who was as red as a tomato._

_"N-naruto-kun..?" Her teary eyes locked with his.._

_"uh...I-I-" But he was to late as the girl who he had just kissed was gone._

_"Eh..? Nani?" Naruto stared at a poof of smoke where Hinata had just been. "Who knew Hinata could run so fast...?" The blond said to no one in particular._

_"Good going Baka, I don't think I've ever seen Hinata so upset..." Kiba said until noticing the blush on Naruto's face. "Omg! HAHAHAHAHA! Look at Your face! Hahaha! Was that The first time you've ever kissed a girl!?!"_

_"Kibaaaaa..." Growled Naruto, but his face growing redder by the minute wasn't helping at all._

_"You didn't blush when you kissed Sasuke! HAHAHA!"_

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"And now I cant even look at her straight." Naruto whined into his pillow. Thinking that he would never fall asleep agaun only to finally fall asleep, dreaming of the kiss the two had both shared except in his dream they were both naked.

"AHHH!" Naruto screamed waking up from his overly graphic dream "DAMN IT! HOW LONG IS THIS GONNA LAST!" (Whoa someone's sexually frustrated...)

He looked down only to find that his dick was hard. His hand unintentionally went down to stroke it. Realizing that it felt good.

_**----with Hinata-----**_

"How can I face him"?And now having a mission with him!"

**Hinata's FLASHBACK At the Hokage's office**

_"Hyuuga Hinata, you are to report to Naruto and inform him of this mission. You will leave at dawn!" Tsunade stated urgently, her hand below her desk next to her sake away from Hinata's view._

_"Ano b-but Why so soon Tsunade sama?" Hinata questionably stuttered._

_"The water country is very strict, and their pigeon got delayed, the cause being it's hunger or something... In any case you're dismissed!" Yelled the Hokage, so she could take out her sake and make herself happy._

_"Hai!"_

**FLASH BACK OVER**

The young heiress was now standing just outside of Naruto's door. "And what's worse She even gave me his apartment key, incase he was asleep! H-how emberassing..!" She yelled with her head down all while forcing herself to unlock his door.

When the shy kunoichi entered Naruto's home, she walked up to his room and mentally encouraged herself to knock on his bedroom door. When no one answered, she decided to knock a little harder so as to make sure she wouldn't intrude Naruto's privacy, only to hear moans coming from his room. Assuming the worst Hinata quickly opened his door. "Narutoooooooooo!"

**_-----naruto-------_**

"Mmmm..." he moaned as his member grew harder and harder with every stroke. He did this all while picturing a naked Hinata in his head. Imagining just how good he would feel on top of her, claiming her as his own- over and over again. While in his little trance(I'm such a perv) he could have sworn he heard Hinata's voice screaming his name in ecstasy. "OH YESSSSSS!" He yelled as he came.

"N-naruto-kun? A-are you alright?" Hinata asked, confused towards Naruto's behavior. Her eyes drifted towards where his hands were. "P-please don't pee right now Naruto-kun." she said, removing his hand away from Naruto's cock. Naruto's face turned red at this. _'is she that innocent? Doesn't she know what I was just doing?'_ his thoughts wandered for a while until he finally realized that Hinata was as innocent as a three year old and wouldn't hit him for being a pervert. Yosh!

"A-Ano Naruto-kun w-what were you doing just now?" Hinata asked with a dumbfounded look.

"I-I was...N-nothing!" He yelled while waving his hands in the air. Hinata's head tilted(a/n she has no idea...kukuku)

"A-anyway why are you here Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, trying to change the subject. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot T-Tsunade sama h-has a mission for us." Hinata stuttered out completely forgetting the whole thing but still blushing.

"M-Misson?"

To be continued...

_----Next time in Lover's quarrel----_

"S-so beautiful..." The young man said as he kissed Hinata hands. His eyes locked with hers in a lustful way as left hand caressed her cheek, going in a downward motion towards her neck. "Wou-"

"OI GET YOUR FILTY HANDS OFF HINATA-CHAN!!! TEMEeeee!"

* * *

A/n yeah the story was in my head for a while so I just had to let it out!kyaaaa! Anyway- I'll make the next chapter longer, and the magical spring time of youth will burn within it! if you have any questions or comments or anything at all please review! And yes I am a perv...sorry 


	2. help!

Gah i'm so sorry ppl!!For not updating and now this- ppl on the alert list were propably like" fInally she updated!!" when really i didn-t i just dont wanna dispoint you!! i mean some people want Sasuke to be the guy to fight over hinata with Naruto and well i was planning on making an OC- BUT ppl hate OCS!!i mean i should know i do too!- but this OC wasn't going to be the main thing and all my focus was going to be on him- im a full fledged Naruhina fan and i would never do that. He was just going to be there to piss Naruto off and realize his feelings for Hinata, i wasn't going to get deep into his biogrophy and make him depressed and have a past and crap like that! He was just supposed to be a prince form the waterfall village who has crush on hinata, He would be a closet pervert and a personality that ticked naruto off like

Preview-

"Bastard what did i tell you before!?HAnds off of her!" Naruto yelled in frustration, He wanted so much to go Kyuubi and kill his pathetic ass.

"Are you her lover?" the boy asked not really seeming to pay attention to Naruto as his eyes focused onto Hinata chest.

"I said!hands off!!"

"Have you fucked her?.."

The question left Naruto in a state of nervousness, gah why'd he have to go there. The one thing Naruto longed to do and this bastard had to bring it up!

"uh..n-no.."

"Then you havent claimed her, the way i see it-She doesnt belong to you, Therefore i can do what i please to this woman." he said with a smirk.

"YOU WANNA GO PRETTY BOY!"

"Bring it on.."

"Naruto-kun stop!"

Preview over-

Well y'dunna how many characters i've looked at to make them the other person, but i couldn't find anybody with a certain personality like this...so um well if you dun like him then i guess i could make the person Sai or Sasuke or...i dunna PlZ REVIEW, if you have any suggestions,or if you like my OC or dont like him, pLZ!!im in such a writers block i have no idea what to do!!PLus i gotta update other stories of mine!-tries to avoid daggers being shot at me- IM so SORRY!!HELP! PLZ!I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE I JUST NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! PLZ GIVE ME SOM INFO:(!!...


End file.
